wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Petrichor (MS)
history * Petrichor was born in a relatively low class family in the Sky Kingdom, his father having lost all his riches after marrying a RainWing. He has always assumed that he wasn't a planned child, and that he was a burden on his family. Both of his parents were rather distant with him and did the bare minimum to keep him happy and healthy. * School was a pain for Petrichor, who felt ostracized since his powers began to manifest. He felt he had nothing in common with other dragonets his age, or that he would accidentally hurt someone with his stand. He didn't see the point in telling his parents about his newfound abilities. * He dragged through the rest of his school years, keeping his head low and avoiding unnecessary contact. It was at this time Petrichor decided it would be best to run away from home and live on his own, even at his young age. He was used to taking care of himself anyways, and didn't see any danger in his immediate future. * That was, of course, a naive prediction, as Petrichor found himself in the company of a very unusual looking dragon. He assumed that he must be an unusual hybrid, what with the SandWing head and NightWing body. He found himself charmed by his supposed kindness, and took his offer to be freed from his powers. A chance to be normal is all Petrichor really wanted. * He was lost in his head after that, unsure of who he was. He was too weak to fight the strange impulse that was making his head throb and his limbs ache. He was acting without thinking, hurting people, scaring people, just like he always feared he would. A fight broke out, and he was badly wounded by his opponent, who he came to know as Jet. * Jet and his friends were able to remove the spell that the mysterious stranger had put on him, and free him from his control. It was then he learned that Jet, along with his grandfather and SkyWing friend Firestarter, were looking for this stranger. Determined to enact revenge, he decided to join them on their journey to destroy him and heal Jet's mother from her destructive stand. * Petrichor learned during the fight that Jet also possessed a stand, whom he called Star Platinum. Petrichor made peace with the fact that he had a stand, and gave it its name, Heirophant Green. He was able to open up around these other dragons who shared the strange powers he had always loathed. He came to appreciate the great rarity of his abilities, and realized he could use it to protect others. * The journey lead him to form unbreakable bonds with his new companions, especially with Jet. Jet understood him like no other dragon ever had. They shared the same struggles with social abilities and dealing with confusing feelings. He found himself loving Jet as more than just a friend, and they only grew closer from there. * The battle with GODKILLER left the group severely injured and exhausted, Jet and Petrichor in the worst shape of all. Luckily, they were able to be healed with the help of doctors in the Night Kingdom. * Petrichor ultimately decided he needed to go home and see his parents. He feared that they were worried about where he'd gone, and dreaded seeing their faces when he showed up again. Jet had decided to travel to a small town in the Kingdom of the Sea, to pursue his dream of studying ocean life, something Petrichor found very amusing. It was a bittersweet goodbye, as they both realized that continuing a relationship when they lived so far away from each other would be near to impossible. They parted ways as friends, praying they would meet again someday, although they continued to send scrolls to each other and keep up. * He returned home to his parents, who were overjoyed to see him again. Petrichor finally felt validated by his parents, and was able to mend their broken relationship and start anew. He decided to pursue his dream of being an artist, and began to sell his magnificent works of art. He never forgot about that fantastical adventure, which seemed more like a dream as he grew older. * Using the money from his success as an artist, Petrichor erected his own art studio in a colorful little town in the Kingdom of the Sea, not realizing this is where Jet moved all those years ago. He and Jet were reunited, and were thrilled (well, as thrilled as you can picture Jet) to see each other. Petrichor was shocked to learn that Jet now had his own dragonet, a tiny, curious daughter named Commodore. A short-lived marriage had left he and his daughter estranged, despite how much Jet loved her. * Their relationship never really died out over all those years apart, kept alive by all those scrolls that were sent back and forth. They we able to pick up right where they left off, and Commodore found herself with two caring fathers. personality Petrichor is what one would describe as something of an enigmatic character, and who is rather unreadable by someone who hasn't spent much time around him. In his youth, Petrichor gave off the energy of being arrogant or haughty, which drove other dragons away. In reality Petrichor was a lonely and withdrawn dragon, partly due to his own intuition. He believed only respectable individuals were worthy of being befriended, but Petrichor never took the initiative to speak to anyone due to his own fear of injuring someone accidentally with his stand. He felt he couldn't relate to people who didn't understand his powers and that they would scorn him. While he has learned much since then, Petrichor still holds a certain amount of pride about him, and has a very hard time admitting he was wrong or bowing to others. He takes great shame in being weak enough to fall for GODKILLER's plan, which was part of the reason for him to join the rest of the crusaders on their journey to defeat him. He has a ruthless side to him that shows itself when his pride or his friends are threatened, and has a tendency to overreact in emotional situations. Petrichor takes no hesitation when it comes to enemies who he feels threaten peace or morals, and was easily able to take the lives of his opponents. He feels no remorse and insists that it was a necessary evil. In reality, he feels a certain amount of shame that he used his stand to hurt anyone, even if it was someone whose goal was to harm others. He is able to lighten up around friends, however, and isn't immune to childish antics or stupid jokes. He frequently got into trouble with Lancehead and Jet. As he's aged, he's still kept his same eccentric qualities and whimsical attitude, having relaxed and finally accepted himself and his past. He is a doting husband and a caring father, even if he may spoil Commodore a bit. He has a very hard time saying no to her when she's got such great puppy eyes. relationships [[Jet (DS)|'Jet']] - Petrichor's closest friend and his only constant in life. He is the cornerstone of his confidence, his drive, his everything. There is nothing else that Petrichor is more dedicated to than Jet. The dragon who he would eventually marry. Their relationship is so unlikely, as they are so different in terms of personality and aspirations. He takes pride in being the only dragon who can make Jet smile, and maybe even laugh if he's lucky. It's unheard of for Jet to show affection, but something about Petrichor being around melts Jet's heart, and turns him into a sappy, snuggly love bird. Lancehead - Petrichor shares a close relationship with the goofy IceWing, although they had a brief falling out during the escapade with Mannish Boy. They enjoy each other's company, and often were the most naive of the crusaders. However, when stakes were high and they were needed, they made formidable allies and a dangerous force to be reckoned with. Firestarter - His relationship with Firestarter is mostly unknown, as he was much older and much less enthusiastic than the rest of the group. However, Petrichor respected him and views him as an ally and a mentor. Quickflight - Petrichor fondly puts up with the crazy old dragon's antics and tolerates his ridiculous jokes and various adventures of tomfoolery. He respects him as a stand user despite his less-than-serious attitude, and is glad to have him as a part of his found family. Category:Characters Category:Characters Inspired by Fiction Category:Males Category:RainWings Category:SkyWings Category:Hybrids Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Content (Morrowsight.the.nightwing) Category:LGBT+